The present disclosure relates to a fluorescent lamp type light emitting apparatus.
Research and development on illuminators has been carried out to improve energy efficiency and satisfy requirements of users. Illuminators, such as incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps and three-wavelength lamps are convenient to manufacture and use, and are thus very popular, but they are uneconomical due to their short service life and low energy efficiency. To address this limitation, light emitting diode (LED) illuminators, which have improved service life and energy efficiency, have been developed and sold.
Such LED illuminators have 25 W or lower power consumption, and may reduce electricity fees by about 30% or more. In addition, since LED illuminators are semi-permanent, their applications are diverse.